Nuestro Pasado
by konny
Summary: Tras una nueva pelea, la relación entre los dos se va derrumbando. Es que acaso no te gusta nuestro pasado?...Es que aún me acultas algo?,decídete, no podemos ocultarnos para siempre, menos yo... en éste estado.
1. Chapter 1

**Recuerdos**

- Yo ya no lo recuerdo tan bien…

- Yo se que sí!

- No molestes!...- la miró con aire de reproche- ¿Por qué siempre tan infantil?

- ¿Por qué siempre tan egoísta?- dijo muy enojada- Acaso te avergüenzas?...es que aún no te convences de estar con migo?

- No es eso- se paró y tiró "El Profeta" lejos- Es que me tienes cansado con esa pregunta una y otra vez…

- A mi sólo me gusta recordar…- dijo bastante apenada-…no puedo creer que a ti no.

El rubio caminó hacia la ventana más cercana de la casa, la cual, a pesar de ser bastante lujosa, no era muy grande. Trató de reaccionar, de despertar; pasó su mano por la cara y luego la miró… - A mi no… lo siento, es la verdad- en ese momento se dio cuenta del grave error que había cometido, no podía creer lo tonto que había sido- Yo no…no quise decir eso…

- Me queda demasiado claro lo que quisiste decir – tomó su cartera que estaba cerca- ¿Sabes, estoy demasiado cansada de ésta situación…simplemente no la aguanto más, no me… no nos hace bien estar así…tu tan tenso, y no saber por qué me irrita tanto! – se dirigió a la puerta- quédate tú y tus recuerdos… yo no se si vuelva y siga siendo parte de ellos – y cerró la puerta tras suyo.

Es que, simplemente, ya no era primera vez que ella le pedía un poco de atención y él se la había negado. ¿Por qué? simplemente porque se sentía agobiado, no por ella, todo lo contrario. Desde que había tomado la gran decisión de estar con ella había tenido que lidiar con su padre, lo cual, cada le desmoronaba la vida cada vez más, y de alguna manera estúpida pensaba que tarde o temprano su relación con Hermione se iba a morir, definitivamente, y todo gracias a Lucius Malfoy.

Pero ¿Por qué se negaba a _recordar_?

-

Él era Draco Malfoy, seguramente todos creían que era todo un matador con las mujeres, pero la verdad, él no creía serlo. Pero, para ser un joven de 17 años, en su último año de Hogwarts, tenía a varias chicas locas por él y, aunque suene egocéntrico, ya estaba acostumbrado.

- Draaaaco! – lo sacó de sus pensamientos una chillona voz-

- ¿Qué quieres Rebecca? – dijo, aún ausente-

- Que Snape pregunta si tienes lo que te pidió! – dijo Rebecca mientras jugaba con su pelo de forma muy coqueta- Dijo que te apresuraras en darle la respuesta, Draco…

- Pues la verdad, mi querida Rebecca, es que yo no tengo ningún apuro en entregar la supuesta respuesta a Snape – miró a su alrededor, y una vez más se sintió cansado de ver lo mismo: Las Mazmorras, el lugar donde descansaban lo Slytherin, los puros, los supuestos herederos del mal….- '_Que bobadas_' – pensó.

- Entonces? – siseó Rebecca, mientras se sentaba al lado de Malfoy-

- Entonces…nada! – exclamó el rubio- vete de una vez Rebecca, entiende que no quiero nada contigo!- dijo exageradamente fuerte para que todos los que estuvieran presente en la sala común los escucharan, y obviamente, se pusieran a reír.

- Estúpido- le susurró la chica y luego se marchó.

Le gustaba jugar así: sucio. Por algo era un Slytherin. Y aún más le gustaba jugar con los de su misma calaña…y todos sabían que Rebecca no era de las mujeres más puras en Hogwarts, pero bueno, ese era otro tema.

- ¿ A dónde vas Draco? – Preguntó Pansy al ver que Draco se dirigía a la salida de la sala común - ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- Deja, Parkinson – le espetó el rubio a su "amiga" cuando le tomó el brazo para detenerlo- esto es algo que debo resolver solo-

Cuando logró salir, sin Pansy, de la sala común, comenzó a concentrarse en la respuesta que le daría a Snape a la petición que le había hecho, y obviamente comenzó a caminar y pensar en como disfrutaría aquel "trabajo". Aún inmerso en sus pensamientos, y cuando iba llegando al lugar de reunión preestablecida por su profesor (que extrañamente sería en unos pisos más arriba y no en su despacho) escuchó unos sollozos en el pasillo contrario al que había tomado. Por lo general, nunca hacía caso a todos los llantos que él escuchaba a diario por los pasillos de Hogwarts, pues, además de la linda cara del castillo, muchos alumnos se veían sumergidos en un mundo de depresión, de angustia, por diferentes motivos. Pero éste llanto, en particular, le llamó la atención, quizás porque provenía de una mujer…aún no ha descubierto porque hizo caso a esos sollozos. Cuando se asomó, su estómago dio un vuelco….

- '_¿También ella llora?_'- pensó Draco al ver quien lloraba- '_Mejor me voy, antes de que Granger piense que me preocupo por ella, y me tome como su pañuelo de lágrimas o algo por el estilo_'

Y simplemente decidió seguir con su camino, es que simplemente ver llorar a Hermione Granger no era un espectáculo de todos los días…quizás algún día tendría la oportunidad de usarlo en su contra, de restregárselo en la cara para hacerle sentir mal. Es que lo que más odiaba de Granger era su maldita impunidad… era como si nadie la pudiera tocar, y todo por ser amiga de Harry Potter, la estrella de Hogwarts, pero en ese momento, sin duda, tenía cosas muchísimo más importantes que atender.

Ahora se encontraba frente a la gran puerta de roble del salón a donde lo había citado Snape, quien al parecer se dio el trabajo de escoger por su poca concurrencia.

- Pasa Draco, y apresúrate- le ordenó el profesor al sentir que esperaba afuera- Te demoraste, pensé que serías más…rápido – arrastró las palabras de forma escalofriante. No había dudas de lo impaciente que estaba- acércate….y dime ¿qué piensas?

- Acepto profesor…- dijo casi en un susurro- acepto seguirle los pasos a Potter, tratar de encontrar algo, por muy mínimo que sea que indique que él está rompiendo las reglas…todo eso, usted sabe.

- Si Draco, pero hay un cambio de planes- entrecruzó los dedos de sus manos y luego se dio media vuelta-

- Un cambio de planes?...se arrepintió, señor- sintió como sus planes se derrumbaban, ya se había hecho la idea de tener que husmear a Potter, y para ser francos, eso le encantaba-

- Más o menos…- dijo sin cambiar en nada la expresión de su rostro- verás, quiero que espíes a Hermione Granger… quiero saber que hace, que come, que piensa, todo –

- Granger!- no pudo evitar que sus grises ojos demostraran una gran sorpresa- no…no puedo creerlo! – se pasó sus manos por la cara- ¿Qué quiere saber de ella? – ya se había resignado. O es que, tal vez…no era del todo malo- y ¿por qué cambio de persona?

- Digamos que esa mocosa me faltó el respeto, y necesito que se vaya…

- Que le hizo?

- Nada que te incumba Draco – le dijo sin subir el tono de la conversación – '_Sólo encárgate de hacerle daño'_

**Sólo quería pedirles que dejen su review!...pues es la única forma de saber que mi fic está siendo leído.**

**Anticiparles que sólo es el comienzo, que aún se vienen las mejores partes!**


	2. Un trago Helado

En éste capitulo me dedicaré a explicar los sentimientos de Hermione, claro, es su turno, no?...bueno, de verdad espero que les guste!

**II. Un trago muy helado**

Draco se paseaba a un lado a otro del salón, aún no comprendía el cambio de planes. Es que realmente se había hecho la idea de ser la sombra de Potter, seguirlo y encontrar algo, por muy pequeño que fuera, que se convirtiera en su debilidad, y lo mejor: él, Draco Malfoy sería el primero en saberlo todo!...pero ¿Granger?

- La verdad, señor, es que si no me dice que fue lo que ella le hizo no me veré para nada motivado a seguirla – dijo con cierto tono de amenaza, algo bastante osado, pero él sabía que Snape no lo diría ni haría nada, no estaba en condiciones de exigirle nada, él no era nada más que un alumno.

- Malfoy, sólo te basta saber que ella sabe algo que no me conviene para nada que sepa –puntualizó el profesor al ver la curiosidad que mostraba Draco- no puedo ni debo decirte más…¿la seguirás? si o no? – dijo como un ultimátum.

- Si…si, si, de acuerdo – dijo algo desanimado al fin- lo haré, pero que gano yo de todo esto, señor?

- Pues…la verdad, eso no lo había pensado – dijo bastante ofuscado- ya pensarás en algo…que sea moderadamente discreto, por decirlo menos – con su varita le levantó la barbilla a Draco para que lo mirara a la cara- Tu sabes que un profesor no puede hacerle favores gratuitos a los alumnos, así que gánatelo.- seguido a esto le hizo un gesto para que abandonara la sala.

-

No soportaba tener esas peleas tan estúpidas, pero que le herían lo más profundo del alma…y más aún en el estado en que se encontraba.

Es que simplemente no era la primera vez que el se negaba a recordar…

- Quiere el mismo café de siempre, señorita Granger? – preguntó un joven muchacho-

- No, ésta vez tráeme un jugo de calabaza, bien helado, por favor – le contestó algo ausente la castaña.

Y ahí se encontraba ella, en el mismo café de siempre. Era bastante cálido, le gustaba demasiado ese ambiente tan familiar que entregaban todos, en ese lugar se sentía, incluso, querida. Lo miró una vez más, tratando de olvidar, grabando en su memoria cada un de los detalles que el sitio poseía: su suelo de piso flotante, sus murallas de un extraño color caramelo, los ventanales cubiertos por las hermosas cortinas verde musgo, perfectas, sin ninguna mancha, siempre bien cuidadas, al igual que las flores que estaban regadas por todas partes…amaba ese lugar donde Draco Malfoy le había pedido que vivieran juntos…en fin, los recuerdos y lo físico, hacían del lugar…algo perfecto…

Justo en ese momento, el joven que la había atendido le sirve el jugo que ella había pedido…

- Muchas Gracias – dijo con una sonrisa- _'Un jugo muy helado…_

'_Recuerdos…'_

- Ahhhh! –pegó un grito que no pudo contener-

- Hermione que te sucede! – le gritó Ron desde afuera del baño común- Por qué gritas?

Hermione detestaba dar explicaciones, y menos le gustaba darlas cuando estaba haciendo algo tan personal…

- Ya salgo chicos!...- dijo sobándose la pierna que pronto volvió a su tonalidad normal- es que me pareció ver una araña, eso es todo…- sabía que al decir la palabra "araña", Ron, dejaría de molestarla-

- No digas…si vieras a Ron la cara que puso – sonrió Harry – Ron…yo se que tu no entiendes – le habló al pelirrojo sin que Hermione escuchara- y es más, no quiero explicártelo, pero para lo que Hermione está haciendo, necesita privacidad…

- ¿Qué está haciendo?...- preguntó con mucha curiosidad- no me digas que hacía cochinadas…aah, por eso gritaba!

- Como se te ocurre Ronald…yo ya no estoy en edad para andar toqueteándome en el baño – le dijo Hermione tirándole un libro por la cabeza-

- Jajaja –rió Harry al ver como Ron esquivaba el libro que su amiga le había lanzado- no puedo creer que seas tan mal pensado Ron…

- Yo sólo estaba embelleciéndome de una forma bastante dolorosa, si se puede decir – dijo mientras recogía el libro que le había tirado a Ron-

Es que era cierto, aunque ella ya sabía conjurar varios hechizos, maleficios, etc…no se había perfeccionado en algunas áreas por la poca información que había encontrado en su mundo: la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Ya hace mucho tiempo había desistido de la tradicional forma muggle de hacerlo, pues requería demasiado trabajo: que calentar acá, que cuidado con quemarte, que la espátula, bla bla bla. Por eso, hace casi un año que usaba un sencillo método, que dependiendo de la época del ciclo en que estés, te duele o no. Sí, ese sistema de depilación, a veces podía ser muy simple e indoloro, pero en días que sacaba mal la cuenta, que era muy pocas veces, le resultaba un poco doloroso…

- Sí, discúlpame, no volveré a pensar que tú, la gran señorita Granger hace cosas que el común de las chicas de su edad harían- dijo Ron mientras caminaban por el pasillo- …además no me extrañaría que tu, tan calladita, tengas más secretos que todos los de Gryffindor…

- Cállate

- Si Ron, será mejor que te calles – enfatizó Potter-….porque claro, Hermione puede tener muchos secretos…bien secretos…pero secretos al fin, tú sabes, de esos secretos misteriosos, lleno de misterios totalmente extraños…

- Cállate

-…pero ahora de que sean graves –dijo tratando de arreglar la situación-

- Cállate- dijo ésta vez Ron-

- Graves?

- Sí…como aquella vez que Fred te pilló husmeando por el ojal de la puerta del baño mientras Hermione se bañaba, por ejemplo-

- No..puedo…creerlo-

- Entonces no le creas, es un mentiro…- no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando sintió como su delicada cabellera era tirada por una pura mano que lo único que quería era llamar su divina atención de alguna bendita forma…- aaaay!

- Y no lo vuelvas a hacer – comenzó a adelantarse- por lo menos, no sin mi consentimiento- y se fue sola, con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Te dije, ella es rara – puntualizó Ron frotándose la cabeza- te lo dije en primer año y te lo repito.

Hermione iba riendo, estaba bastante sorprendida con la revelación de tal secreto.

Ron…¿espiándola desnuda, tal vez si le importaba más allá de lo espiritual, más allá de la amistad…e incluso tal vez le provocaba algo físico…

Con todos esos pensamientos, hasta las ganas de comer se le habían quitado, así que desistió de la idea de bajar al Gran Salón a comer, y decidió ir a la biblioteca a repasar alguna materia, aunque ya casi no había libro que ella no conociera, nunca estaba de más volverlo a hojear.

Justamente iba con ese destino cuando vio algo realmente impactante…

Nunca imaginó presenciar tal situación; su sangre se volvió hielo y sintió como si todo le diera vueltas, sentía asco, una total repulsión a todo lo que estaba presenciando. No podía entender tal maldad, tal abuso de poder…no podía permitirlo:

- ¡Profesor!

Severus Snape se acerca peligrosamente a Hermione, al parecer, sin temor. Sabía que en ese momento, tal vez, que Hermione Granger haya visto lo que el hacía en ese momento no significaba gran cosa, pues, era su palabra contra la de esa mocosa…

- Mira Granger, no tiene porque interesarle lo que yo haga o deje de hacer, me escuchó bien?- dijo en un tono bastante amenazante - en éstos momentos usted sabe que su palabra vale menos que la mía, soy el hombre de confianza de Dumbledore….cierto?

En esos momentos Hermione sintió sus piernas tiritar, temía por ella…le frustraba saber que lo que Snape decía era cierto, lo más seguro es que poco le creyeran…pero lo más seguro es que Dumbledore no fuera de ellos.

- Me importa realmente…muy poco…señor- de pronto recordó que debía ser educada- pero yo pienso que lo que usted estaba haciendo es bastante…ANIMAL, por decirlo menos…

- Cállate Granger…cállate, esto no es de tu estúpida incumbencia…

- Usted no tiene ni el menor derecho a tratarme de esa ma…- no alcanzó a terminar la frase, pues en el momento en el que su voz se alzaba la mano de Snape también lo hizo sujetándola fuertemente, hasta el punto de hacerle daño- suélteme!...se lo exijo, me hace daño..!

- Cuando yo digo que te calles, te vas a callar, me oíste? – arrastró una vez más las palabras- que seas una sabelotodo en clases…que siempre quieras corregirme, tratar e ser la mejor…en donde no debes serlo, entiendes?...

- Suélteme…maldi…- no pudo seguir, pues el dolor iba creciendo-

- ¿Qué ibas a decir?...termina, termina maldita sangre sucia- y dicho esto la votó al suelo, y luego desapareció-

A lo único que atinó a hacer fue a correr y esconderse en algún pasillo, porque por más fuerte que trató de ser, las lágrimas no paraban de brotar de sus ojos. Al momento que trató de tocarse el brazo sólo sintió adormecido y un pequeño dolor, pues lo que más le dolía era la forma en que el profesor Snape la había tratado.

¿Cuándo se había escuchado decir por parte de un profesor a una alumna algún descalificativo? ¿¡Cuándo?...

En el instante en que se sintió oculta, y lejos de Snape, se detuvo, no tenía idea a que pasillo del gran castillo se encontraba, pero según sus cálculos, tal vez, estaba cerca de la sala de DCAO.

Justo ahí se desplomó y sólo supo llorar…ya no le dolía que le dijeran sangre sucia…le dolía la humillación por parte de un profesor, es que acaso es esa la clase de personal que tiene Dumbledore en el colegio?. Era trágico…quizás ahora se encargaría de no hacerla pasar en pociones, con lo que lo necesitaba, aunque, es cierto, no sabía aún que carrera iba a seguir, ella necesitaba seguir siendo la mejor…

Estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, cuando sintió que alguien la observaba…rápidamente se secó las lágrimas con su túnica y luego miró para todas partes para ver si había alguien: no había nada.

- _'Ese escalofrío' – pensó- 'Estoy segura que alguien me observaba…'_

_**Lo que no sabía, es que Draco Malfoy…su enemigo, la había visto, sin entender nada…y hasta el momento, sin importarle nada….**_

_**---**_

Un Review es igual a un reconocimiento de que haz leido mi fic, te lo agradecería montón!


End file.
